An Amazing Older Brother
by carolinesayer
Summary: Dean decides to have a go at some algebra.. TEENCHESTER story and please review!


DISCLAIMER: Obviously I really wish I owned Supernatural but I don't – just some 'Misha's Minions' posters and some pictures of Jensen and Jared I printed!! Well... who doesn't? Xx

**Oh and rated T for some curse words. And maybe not very well wrote or believable etc...**

Sam was struggling with his algebra homework – not that he couldn't work it out but more that he was bored of trying. Normally he was brilliant with homework, or, 'own learning' as this latest school called it, but today he couldn't drag his concentration back to the sheet. He was exhausted after researching late into the night for the past week and a nasty hunt the weekend before. His Dad was out on the new hunt now and this was the first chance Sam had received to catch up on the pile of homework – all due tomorrow. Since Dean had finished school John had seemed to forgotten that his youngest still had to keep up with schoolwork. Dean was watching some old supernatural horror on the black and white television the room possessed which was more distracting to Sam than he'd thought it would be. Although the quality was terrible, occasional screaming and choking speech seemed to draw the young Winchester away from his work.

After another hour, the film ended but Sam still hadn't finished and now he was practically asleep on his book. He had a test tomorrow but he could not bring himself to focus on the sheet he had been through a million times already, even if Miss Blackham would put him in detention. He had a feeling they were leaving soon anyway so he could easily skip the detention... as that thought drifted across his mind Sam gave in to the fight against his eyelids and slipped into the blackness of sleep.

**SNSNSN**

Dean smiled at seeing his younger brother dead to the world on his bed and gently pulled off his brother's jeans to help him sleep better. Spotting the homework, Dean grinned and decided to have a go himself – he had never really tried in school but wondered if he would be able to remember anything from his algebra lessons. Smiling, Dean pulled the sheet towards him.

Damn. This was hard. Dean struggled to remember what he was supposed to do with the stupid equations never mind how to actually work it out. He snatched Sam's math book from his bag and rifled through a few pages trying to find something – anything – that would explain it to him. It was confusing but eventually Dean found a few equations in the corner that Sam had previously done. Switching the numbers he managed to work out where the answer would come from and grinned widely after getting an answer to the first one. He soon became absorbed in working out the questions and had soon completed the sheet perfectly. He shoved it all into Sam's bag and went through to jump in the shower. It was past midnight now and Dean knew his Dad would be returning soon – and in want of a hot shower.

**SNSNSN**

Sam woke in the morning feeling much more rested and slightly happier until he suddenly remembered – dammit he'd never finished the algebra sheet! Panicked, he pushed himself out of bed and nearly tore the covers trying to find it where he knew he had been working on it last night. Noo.. Sam glanced at the alarm clock on the tiny bedside shelf and nearly cried – he had time to get to school but only if he left now! Pulling on his jeans again Sam ran over to his older brother's bed and tried to wake him without waking their Dad who he knew would be in a bad mood if he hadn't had enough sleep.

"Dean!" He shook his older brother awake, hoping against hope that Dean had just moved it out of the way or something. The older brother blinked sleep out of his eyes and sat up quickly, pulling his knife out from under his pillow in the process.

"Jesus Sammy! I could have killed you!" Dean leant back against the headboard and replaced the knife before grinning at his little brother. "Ah so desperate for a day of learning."

"Funny Dean. Did you move my algebra work?" Sam stared at his brother's eyes desperately while shoving some other books into his bag.

"Hey calm down Sam. I'm driving you and you're homework's in your bag." Sam stared at his older brother who had point blank refused to drive him to school all week and would no way have helped by putting his books in his bag last night.

"You suddenly want to give me a lift now?" Sam raised an eyebrow and slowly grabbed his jacket from the chair while trying to pull his homework out of his bag at the same time. "Wait did you do the questions for me?" He stared at the messy black pen marks on the sheet and couldn't help a small grin.

"I'm an amazing brother."

"I thought you failed algebra." Sam scanned the first question Dean had completed and stared. "But you got the first one right." Dean simply grinned again.

"You planning on getting to school on time then?" He swung his feet out of the bed and pulled on some jeans before quickly checking his appearance in the mirror. Sam rolled his eyes and shoved the sheet back in his bag before following his brother out the door, silently thanking every God he could think of for his amazing older brother.

**SNSNSN**

The test went fine, Sam was confident he had scored full marks at the end of the fifty minutes as he lay his pen down before the teacher collected the papers back in. She then handed back the homeworks she had marked during the test and smiled when she reached Sam.

"Well done Sam, a few mistakes but overall I would give this a high B or low A." She smiled and walked on as Sam scanned down the red ink. All his answers were correct and Dean's answers were mostly right with the occasional wrong plus or minus. As the boy walked out of the room he was grinning from ear to ear.

**SNSNSN**

Dean smiled at seeing his little brother come out of the school gates first and watched as Sam ambled over to the Impala. Their Dad had left for the library and was expecting them both to follow as soon as Sam got out of school. Dean grinned as his younger brother climbed in:

"So, how was my homework?"

Sam smiled and fingered the strap on his bag.

"Thanks Dean. Really."

**Thanks for reading guys – i'm not too happy with it but please review anyway I LOVE reviews xx**


End file.
